1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of tile working tools and more particularly to an improved grout-striking tool useful with a variety of tile designs and spacing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention two types of grout striking tools were known to the applicant. The first is the generally S-shaped mortar striking tool commonly used in masonry applications. Each end of that tool is rounded to a different radius to accomodate two different mortar widths. The other tool is a single size plastic grout finisher which is essentially a plastic thimble and commercially available from Plasplugs, Inc. of Eatontown, N.J.
Ceramic tile in present use on walls and floors comes in a wide variety of designs; e.g. rounded, beveled or square edges, irregular shapes and spacing between adjacent tiles which can vary generally over the range of from one-sixteenth to one-half inch. Depending upon the final appearance desired it is clear that the grout striking tools of the prior art are not sufficiently versatile to accomodate the wide variety of tile applications.